Para siempre
by the sexy vampire
Summary: Ella era muy resentida y jamas le perdonaria que la dejase sola cuando mas lo necesito... una decision podra acabar con todo...la vida, sus sueños, sus ilusiones...


"**Para siempre"**

Tomo un suspiro, como si necesitara valor para hablar con aquel joven de cabellos castaños, lo que tenía que decir no era nada sencillo pero ella debía hacerlo.

Entro a la habitación que hace más de un año compartían. Nunca tuvo una conversación con el sobre sus sentimientos y cosas propias de la pareja, era difícil tratar de hablar con él, ya que lo más importante para el eran sus amigos. Siempre tuvo tiempo para ellos pero para ella jamás lo hubo.

El chico se encontraba en el balcón mirando el cielo oscuro, esa noche no había luna. Se acercó a él, temía arrepentirse ya que aún sentía algo por él, sin pensarlo hablo débilmente: -tenemos que hablar- fue casi un susurro, pero el moreno alcanzo a escucharla y regreso a verla.

Sus ojos azabache todavía la cautivaban, su corazón latía rápidamente; no deseaba arrepentirse y prefirió recordar todos los momentos en que lo necesito y el la dejo sola, aquellas situaciones en que necesitaba de un cálido abrazo de su amado y jamás lo recibía, aquel momento en que rogaba por que la besara y el solo la ignoraba.

Recobro la compostura, sus ojos mostraban un vacío y su rostro se volvió frio. –Ya no quiero nada contigo, dejame libre- con estas palabras le clavo un puñal directo al corazón, por primera vez le dolió, le dolió como nunca, confundido por las palabras de la rubia le pregunto:-¿Por qué?-

La joven miro hacia el suelo, los recuerdos fríos la embargaban otra vez, miro hacia una esquina y sobre el buro estaba una fotografía del día de la boda. El 5 de agosto habían decidido vivir juntos por siempre. Ella siempre estuvo enamorada de él, lo amo desde el primer momento, pero él fue tan ciego, una y otra vez puso a sus amigos por encima de ella. –quiero ser feliz y contigo no lo soy- dijo con un tono de voz más alto y seguro.

La observo detalladamente, era hermosa, la amaba y no deseaba perderla. Una lagrima rodo por su mejilla, dolía saber que no era lo suficiente para hacerla feliz. -¿Qué pasara con lo nuestro?-. Sus ojos se agrandaron era la primera vez que escuchaba "lo nuestro"; nunca sintió que existiera algo realmente entre los dos y si existía no sabía cómo llamarle… "lo nuestro" se reprimía mentalmente. Tuvo ganas de llorar pero esta vez no derramaría ninguna lagrima por él, ya habían pasado tantas noches en que en silencio lloraba por la falta de cariño de su amado. Tenía coraje, rabia y dolor atravesado en el corazón. –Ja, lo nuestro. Sabes ya he sufrido pensando tantas veces en que era lo que había entre nosotros, sufrí mucho porque nunca supe lo que teníamos, creo que ya ni siquiera me duele-. Las lágrimas del castaño rodaron con más frecuencia pero a ella ya no le importaba, estaba decidida no se iba a retractar. –me canse de vivir la vida de tus amigos, todas las noches lo mismo: ellos esto, ellos aquello, ellos lo otro… y ¿de mí? ¿Cuándo te intereso saber de mí?; juro que trate de adaptarme a tu estilo de vida, a ver todo como tú lo hacías. Mi naturaleza es diferente no puedo cambiarla. A pesar de eso, cada noche hice un intento por acercarme a ti y salvar lo que sea que hubiera entre nosotros y fue inútil. Me canse de ser siempre la que entiende razones, me canse de ser la última en tu vida, de ser la que te espera, de abrazarte, de querer besarte, me canse de amarte… me canse de ti y de lo horrible que es estar al lado de alguien a quien no le interesas.-

Era cierto. Todas aquellas palabras eran solo la verdad. Fue tan ciego. Nunca le dio la atención que necesitaba, jamás se esforzó por demostrarle que la amaba. Para el solo eran sus amigos, inventaba las mil y un excusas para zafarse de ella y poder pasar un tiempo con ello, aunque ella lo descubrió un par de ocasiones jamás le reprocho nada solo esperaba sinceridad de su parte. Y ahora ya no es nada para ella. La miraba asombrado, decepcionado y con el corazón hecho pedazos, no tenía defensa contra sus palabras.

Ella había prometido decir las cosas directamente y sin rodeos, fue honesta, pero quizá lo fue demasiado. –conocí a una persona. Me quiere, me da mi lugar y soy lo más importante para el… además… yo…empiezo a quererlo más que un amigo-.

Su corazón se detuvo, ya nada podía ser peor. Su llanto se volvió más fuerte. La perdió para siempre. Tomo una decisión que jamás quiso tomar, la amaba y ya la había hecho sufrir demasiado, pedir otra oportunidad seria mucho y solo deseaba que ella fuera feliz. – lo entiendo… está bien… te dejo libre-. Entonces ella sonrió, hubiese querido que él le dijera que la amaba, que le pidiera una última oportunidad, que le prometiera que ahora el trataría de cambiar pero supuso que ella ya le era indiferente y que las lágrimas que derramo solo eran por la mera costumbre de la despedida.

La rubia oculto su rostro, dio media vuelta y se disponía a salir de la habitación. –me iré mañana a primera hora… que descanses-. Al escuchar estas palabras, algo hizo que se aproximara a ella, la tomara por la cintura y la atrajera hacia su pecho para poder abrazarla. –sabes, ya ni siquiera estoy seguro de querer vivir…-

Se sorprendió del gesto de su esposo y no pudo reaccionar, ya que el jamás se había mostrado cariñoso con ella. Estar en sus brazos era reconfortante Enseguida recordó las palabras pronunciadas y un temor domino su pecho.


End file.
